


You're fishing with me

by jessfreespirit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I'm bad with tags tbh, javier escuella x reader - Freeform, javier x reader, jealous Javier ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfreespirit/pseuds/jessfreespirit
Summary: You heard about Kieran wanting to go fishing so you decided to ask if you could join him, as you always wanted to try it. But Javier interferes, all tensed and angry.





	You're fishing with me

The sun was slowly rising as the life in the camp was about to start. Hosea already made coffee and now was slowly drinking it, slightly closing his eyes with every sip he took. Bill headed to his tent as he just finished his guard duties and was about to finally fall asleep. Jack was rubbing his eyes, Tilly tried to do something with her hair and Uncle kept sleeping in the shade of a tall tree. You carefully watched everyone, but not for too long, otherwise somebody would notice your glance and that'd be pretty weird. 

Kieran was doing something with a fishing rod, which caught your attention. So you slowly approached him with a warm smile on your face.

"Hey Kieran," poor boy almost jumped, not noticing you until you started speaking to him. "What are you doing with that thing?"

"Oh- Miss Y/N!" he said. "I just want to go fishing, maybe will catch something." 

"Really? Didn't know you're into fishing!" everyone was giving him hard times for being an O'Driscoll before, but he didn't seem to be that bad. Maybe just a little too nervous and scared. 

"Well it's nice from time to time..."

You thought that you weren't that busy and it'd be interesting to try fishing. Also, maybe Kieran would love some company as he was always on his own?

"Can I go with you? Can you teach me? I never tried it before," you asked him.

"Oh yeah why no-"

And then somebody grabbed your hand and pulled you back, leading you somewhere. You saw how startled Kieran was and turned your head to that man who thought he could grab you just like this. This was outrageous!

"You're fishing with me!" Javier said firmly, taking you right to the horses. His grip was so strong it almost hurt, so you tried to pull your hand away, but it looked like he didn't even notice that.

"What do you think you're doing?! I wanted to fish with Kieran! And stop holding my hand, it hurts!"

But Javier seemed not to listen to you at all. He looked tensed and even angry, you couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"Yeah, chica, want to spend time with that bastardo? Not this time."

You didn't even have time to say a word as Javier lifted you on a horseback and then sat in the saddle himself. You had to hold on him as Boaz was too fast. Trying to speak to him was useless as Javier just ignored you. 

Javier stopped the horse near some lake in the woods, helping you to get down. Without a word he took a rod and sit down on a big rock. You had no other choise, so you decided to join him and took a sit right next to him. The camp was too far to go back on foot, so you stayed. Javier didn't look at you, he's attention was on a rigging in the water. You watched him and wondered if he was so angry because of Kieran's past with the O'Driscolls? 

"Can we talk, Javier?" you quietly asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He tensed, but still didn't look at you.

"You're just being silly."

"Qué? Silly?" Javier finally looked at you, being not really happy with what he just heard. 

You could see he was frowning.

"Oh, lo siento I didn't let you keep being sweet on that O'Driscoll boy," he said through his teeth. 

"I wasn't sweet on him!" you objected, looking him in the eyes. "I just wanted some company!"

"Could find a better company. Don't think I'll let you to be around that idiota."

"Who do you think you are?!" now you were the one who got angry and tensed. You jumped to your feet, furiously looking at him. "If you don't like Kieran-"

"It's not about him, mierda," he threw his rod away and got up too. "I don't like seeing you around other men, okay? I want you to spend time with me!"

You were stunned and didn't know what to say.

"So... do you mean you- like me? Or-"

"Yes. I want you to be with me, Querida."

Blushing and not knowing what to do, you felt his eyes on you. He breathed heavily and didn't say anything, waiting for you to say something.

You took a deep breath and just hugged him, definitely surprising Javier, who awkwardly hugged you back.

"Is that yes?"

"If you never act like you did before, then I think yeah?" you looked at him. Javier carefully watched you and then cupped your face.

And then kissed you so patiently as no one did ever before. 

"It's all very nice," you said, smiling at Javier and not being sure what to say. "But how about you finally teach me how to catch fish?"

"We'll have time for that," said Javier and then kissed you again.

Maybe kissing him was even better than fishing, right?


End file.
